The Snack Pack
The Snack Pack is a group of Trolls seen in the 2016 movie Trolls. Their leader is Poppy who is the princess of the Trolls. The Snack Pack's History 20 years after King Peppy led to Trolls to escape Bergen town, Poppy and The Snack Pack throw the biggest party any Troll has had. Poppy tried to invite a paranoid survivalist Troll named Branch but he refused and warned them that loud parties will just attract the Bergens. During the party, The Snack Pack and other Trolls are having a lot of fun but while Poppy is giving a speech, the banished Chef arrives and captures The Snack Pack with only Poppy and the rest of the trolls being able to hide. When Poppy and Branch get to Bergen town, they help the scullery maid Bridget get a date with King Gristle Jr. in exchange for her freeing them but when they try to rescue Creek, they are all captured and discovered that Creek has betrayed the rest of them in order to save himself. When the rest of the Trolls are captured, The Snack Pack and the rest of the Trolls lose hope and turn gray but Branch uses song to tell Poppy that he loves her, giving her back her colors. Poppy does the same and admits she loves him too and they sing together, restoring color to the other Trolls. Before they could be served, Bridget frees them and tells them to run but Poppy would't abandon her friend so she and The Snack Pack reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was his mystery date and then show the Bergens that they don't need to eat Trolls in order to be happy. Chef then tries to kill the Poppy and Branch but The Snack Pack knock her (and Creek who was still in her pouch) into a serving cart, set the cart on fire and send the cart rolling out of the castle. After the Trolls sing and dance throughout the town, The Snack Pack watches as King Peppy crowns Princess Poppy as queen of the trolls. The Snack Pack Members * Princess Poppy - Poppy is the leader of the snack pack and princess of the Trolls. She is very optimistic, if not naive, and loving. She is also shown to be selfless, heroic and a good leader. * Branch - Branch used to be an overly paranoid survivalist but as he and Poppy grew closer on there journey, he learned to find his inner happiness. * DJ Suki - DJ Suki is a friendly DJ for the Trolls and when their is a musical moment she is always ready to lay down some beats. * Guy Diamond - Guy Diamond is a party on two feet who has a lot of body confidence and loves to dance. His voice sounds auto tuned. * Satin and Chenille - Satin and Chenille are twin fashionista sisters who know a lot about fashion and are vital for putting together Poppy's outfits. * Biggie - Biggie is the largest member of the group but also has the biggest heart and is a real softie. He also has a lot of love for his pet worm Mr. Dinkles. * Smidge - Smidge is the smallest member of the group, who is disciplined when it comes to nutrition and enjoys exercising. * Cooper - Cooper is the oddest looking member of the pack being a rare giraffe like Troll but he has a great deal of enthusiasm. * Karma - Karma is a strange Troll he is a great of view * Creek - Creek is a former member of the Snack Pack. He was a zen, wise and well-liked Troll. Poppy had a crush on him. However he choose to betray the others in order to save himself. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Heroes